


Skylaiders

by Kattlarv



Category: Skylanders Academy (Cartoon)
Genre: Bribery, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Oral Sex, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: After a day at the academy, Spyro decides to kick back and relax.Stealth Elf however has other plans. And tried to swap household chores for a different type of favour.





	Skylaiders

**Author's Note:**

> (Just a quick note: I use certain terms some might consider "male exclusive" sex wise. But they work anatomically, and I use them since most of the female terms are just, bland AF.)

**Spyro:** “Man, I really owe you one Stealth Elf.” The dragon proclaimed as he strutted in through the door to their home.  **Elf:** “Yeah, you can say that again.” The elf walked inside after him, casually kicking the door shut on her way past. Then grabbed hold of her waist and slid the skirt and legging down. She put a hand on her hips and grinned.  **E:** “I said: You CAN say that again.” Spyro stretched and leapt up onto the couch, letting out a sigh. 

 

Stealth Elf let out a disgruntled noise.  **E:** “Spyro!” The purple dragon rolled over eyeing her over lazily.  **S** : “What? I’m gonna use this time to enjoy myself before the rest of the gang gets back. What about you?” Narrowing her luminescent eyes, she raised both hands above her head.  **E:** “Yeah. That was the plan.” With both hands, she chopped down against her upper thighs in quick succession, emphasizing her crotch with each impact.

 

Spryo’s eyes widen as he finally registered that his teammates genitalia were exposed.  **S:** “Ah, geez! Can you give me five minutes at home before you whip that thing out?” He lowered his eyelids and let out a groan, slumping to the side of the couch.  **E:** “Naw~, I’d love to buuut... I’ve had this hidden blade unsheathed since we left the academy sooo...” She flicked her pointy little nub, doing a “come hither” with the same finger. 

 

He mirrored her motion as she tilted her head, then grinned widely.  **S:** “Seriously Elf? Why can’t you like, jerk off like a normal girl? ... and how did you manage to keep it stiff all this way?” Putting her green hands together, she tapped her index fingers against her mouth, letting out a hum.  **E:** “Why, yes. Yes I could my scaly compadre. To answer your second question: Leather is  _ tight _ .” She raised an eyebrow and smirked.  **E:** “And, likewise; You  **could** do the dishes and take out the trash. Seeing how it IS your turn after all~” 

 

Spyro groaned and rolled out of the couch.  **S:** “This is blackmail!”  **E:** “Actually, no... that would indicate that I am trying to get cash or other monetary value from you in exchange for silence.”  **S:** “Well, I mean... you’re not really loud, but uh... extortion?” **E:** “Yeah, no. Eh~ again there buddy. Best I can give you is that I’m exploiting your laziness.” Spyro rolled his eyes.  **S:** “Well, okay. I’ll give you that. But it like... takes you just a few seconds to do that. It takes me over a dozen minutes! It’s not fair!” 

 

Elf calmly stroked her clit a bit while eyeing Spyro.  **E:** “You DO know that it takes me an equal amount of effort, right? Just because I can do it at super speed, doesn’t mean that I’m still not doing it. Ten plates for you is ten plates for me. Or did you forget to take that into account?” Spyro raised one of his claws into the air, then sat with an open mouth for several seconds, darting his eyes around. She booped his nose and stuck out her tongue.

 

**E:** “Now, if you wanna talk unfair: I can get this thing hard and moist every single day of the year. Remind me how often you suffer from that?” Spyro opened his mouth again, but only managed a “Uh...” before lowering his claw again.  **E:** “And do you think I seriously stay calm through meditation? I have needs Spyro! Sometimes I just really need some flesh on flesh action instead of a sad, five second wank into the sink. So... can you please keep doing this one thing for me?”

 

**S:** “Huh... I didn’t know it meant this much to you. But like, why me? Why not ask Eruptor, JV or Pop?” Spyro kneads his forehead with two claws before tilting his head towards Stealth Elf. She quirks a brow at him.  **E:** “Firstly: He’d prolly incinerate a little something off, a little something I’d rather keep intact. Secondly: He has a beak with a barbed tongue. A  **barbed** tongue. And third: Do you even have to ask?” About to raise his claw again, Spyro simply lowers it back to the ground, giving a bashful grin. Something the elf reciprocated, adding a wink. 

 

**S:** “Okay, fine, sure. I’ll give yo- wait, did you say you cum in our sink?”  **E:** “Uh, yeah? Where else would I blow my load? The floor?”  **S:** “Fair enough.”  **E:** “Besides, that’s not all I do in our sink sometimes~”  Spyro scrunched his nose for a moment before getting what she meant.  **S:** “Gross!”  **E:** “Oh, come on. It all goes down the drain anyhow, and I mean; I’m already there with my pants down! You’re one to talk Mr. Cloaca.” 

 

**S:** “I was referring to that you were talking about  _ that _ while trying to prep me to give you head.” This time, it was the elfs turn to stand speechless for a moment.  **E:** “Hm... yeah, I get what you’re saying.” She twisted one of her feet against the floor bashfully.  **E:** “Heh... I kinda ruined the moment didn’t I?” Spyro waggled one of his claws.  **S:** “~Eh. This still beats doing my chores.”  **E:** “Awesome! Now; less yakking, and more milking!” Elf giddily bounces in place as Spyro lets out a sigh.  **S:** “Why do you even call it that? You know I am physically incapable of suction due to lack of lips.” 

 

She waved it off and shrugs.  **E:** “Eh, it sounds cool. Now c’mon. I’ve been struggling to keep erect during this whole ordeal.”  **S:** “Ugh, seriously Elf? You mammals sometimes...” Spyro leaned in and inspected the swollen nub, giving it a quick lick with his slender tongue.  **S:** “How about this: I’ll do this for you, and you’ll take my chores. IF I don’t have to swallow. Sounds good?” She tilted her head, eyeing him quizzically.  **E:** “Uh... you never had to swallow to begin with? Do you not like the taste or?”

 

Spyro’s eyes bulged out for a moment.  **S:** “Wait, what?! I’ve been swallowing that stuff for months and you never told me?” The elf flicked the spines on his head.  **E:** “I also never told you to swallow so...”  **S:** “You cum in my mouth!” She deadpanned and prodded her green, pointy clit against one of his nostrils.  **E:** “Uh, yeah. Where else do you expect me to cum? I know thinking ain’t your strong suit, but come on!” Spyro pulls back as the bead slips inside, flaring his nostrils.  **S:** “Point taken. And no, it's more the lack of flavour that weirds me out. Like, “warm” isn’t a flavour!” 

 

Stealth Elf giddily grabbed his horns, nodding at him.  **S:** “Ugh, what have I said about using them as handlebars?” She responded by bumping her erect clit against his mouth.  **S:** “Fiiine.” Spyro stuck his tongue out, drawing a long lap from the bottom of her slit to the top, causing the girl’s pearl to twitch, eliciting an excited squeak. He gave it a few playful nips before swirling his tongue around it. Coiling around the green flesh and giving it a tug.  **E:** “Ngh... that’s it, right there! Holy sheep you’re good at this...”

 

Spyro perked up with a grin.  **S:** “Well, being born a natural hero, is it any surprise that I know how to save a damsel?” Elf let out a gigglesnort, before quickly covering her mouth with a blush.  **E:** “Eheh... excuse me.” The dragon put her clit in his mouth, giving it a firm nibble, making an audible smack. Her knees buckled as she let a grunt, steadying herself with his horns.  **E:** “I really wish you had lips... can I please get to bone your nose?” Spyro let out a sigh.  **S:** “We’ve been over this: I have boundaries Elf.” She frowned and shifted her weight.  **E:** “C’mon... it won’t fit anywhere else!” 

 

Spyro gave a cocky smile.  **S:** “Gee Elf, it’s almost like it wasn’t designed to go in there.” Elf gave him a soft bonk atop the head.  **E:** “Ha, ha. Very funny you dork. Besides: You’ve never been a stickler for rules~” He gave her clit a few nuzzles, her eyes twitched as she grimaced.  **S:** “You know, every time I do this, I am reminded how hilarious you look when you’re about to, and while you cum. As she scrunched up her face, she hardened her grip on his horns.  **S:** You’ve lasted over a minute by the way, keep working on that endurance. He gave her a wink, causing her to become flustered.

 

**E:** “Y-you remembered...” She grit her teeth and pinched her clit between two of her fingers, starting to stroke back and forth.  **S:** “Psh, I pay some attention yanno? Still amuses me you fuss over “cumming too fast”, you do know I literally have no reference on how long a girl is supposed to last, right?” Letting out a pained whimper, Elf gazed pleadingly into his red eyes. Giving her a knowing wink, Spyro slithered his tongue out, and unceremoniously shoved it inside her nethers, and jabbed sharply at her g-spot. 

 

Stealth Elf’s entire body tensed up as she began to tremble, letting out a silent scream as she bucked her hips. A stream of liquid release hitting the purple dragon square in the face, startling him. But before he has enough time to react, Elf finished unloading several more torrents of her juices over his face. With shaky legs, she stumbled back and collapsed on the floor, the serpentine tongue yanked out as her blue ponytail made a full arc before laying splayed out behind her as she gasps for air. Spyro blinked slowly several times. 

 

**S:** “Hookay... Next time finish in my mouth. I do not remember it being this much gunk when you splodge inside.” He wiped his face with a foot, and shook the excess fluids off onto the floor.  **S:** “Ugh... it’s like I’m covered in diluted elderberry juice! Elf, you are so cleaning this up. I’m gonna go wash off.” Struggling to get up, she falls back to the floor before weakly replying.  **E:** “U-huh...”  **S:** “How you can do backflips all the way to the academy and back, train for several hours or go without sleep for days, yet one orgasm and you collapse like a sack of potatoes, I’ll never understand...”

 

Mumbling something unintelligible Stealth Elf raised her arm, but it fell to the ground with a thud as her eyes rolled back, and shortly after, soft snoring came from the slender figure. Spyro halts in his tracks and glances back.  **S:** “Really?” Letting out a groan, he walked into the bathroom, swiped a towel and headed back out, he threw it over the puddle on the floor. He eyed his friend and a smile cracks up. He went over to her and gently ran the flat edge of a claw between her privates from bottom to top, chuckling as she squirmed in her sleep.  **S:** “Heh, still got it~”

 

He hauled her up on his back, and carried her over to the couch before he shuffled her over onto it. He squinted his eyes and glanced at her slick lady parts.  **S:** “Hm... should probably do something about that.” Spyro took a lay of the land, then smacked a comic, sending it flying in her general direction, having it land splayed open over her crotch. Her dark pants were scrunched around her ankles, and a slight drool flowed down her lips. Spyro gave a shrug. “Eh, close enough.” He headed toward the bathroom, tiptoeing around the obscene puddle left by her vigorous squirting that was slowly soaking into the towel. “Ah, let’s see if I can wash her scent off before the others get back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to https://www.fimfiction.net/user/256202/Winter+Fever for helping me proofread and improve this.


End file.
